


Envy

by knotted_rose



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate envies something about Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

It isn't the grafter's gift that Nate envies in Sophie, how well she spins a con or nails a target. Her stories, her characters and her accents are as much a part of her as her dark eyes and sultry smile. To envy one would be to envy all, and he does not.

It isn't her grace that he envies either, how smoothly she navigates the world, or that she sees connections better than he does.

No, he envies her certainty. She still desires him, has nurtured that craving all these years, while he still doesn't know what he wants.


End file.
